Mata Mu
by chenma
Summary: Chanyeol terpaku, bukan karena nama China Tao, tapi matanya. Mata Tao lah yang membuatnya terpaku. Mata yang sedikit sipit dengan lingkaran hitam tipis dibawahnya. Membuatnya terlihat lucu dan iris hitamnya, tampak berkilau. EXO ChanBaek ChanTao? mind to RnR?


_Chanyeol terpaku, bukan karena nama China Tao, tapi matanya. Mata Tao lah yang membuatnya terpaku. Mata yang sedikit sipit dengan lingkaran hitam tipis dibawahnya. Membuatnya terlihat lucu dan iris hitamnya, tampak berkilau._

.

.

.

**BabySuLayDo present ...**

**Mata mu**

.

.

.

Pair: ChanBaek, ChanTao

Rating: T

Genre: mungkin romance, apa yaoi termasuk genre?

Length: oneshoot

Disclaimer: character punya agensi, cerita punyaku

A/N: menonton pencarian bakat menyanyi di salah satu channel tv swasta membuat ku mendapatkan inspirasi untuk membuat fanfic ini. Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh salah satu pesertanya begitu indah dan mengena dihati. Akhirnya, permintaan kedua adik ku, Diana Anisti telah terkabul.

P.S: yang di_italic _merupakan _flashback_

_._

_._

_._

Krieet

Chanyeol membuka pintu besar berbahan kaca di kamarnya. Pintu yang menghubungkan langsung kamarnya dengan balkon. Tempat biasa ia menggalau dan mengenang masa – masa indahnya bersama seseorang yang kini telah meninggalkannya ke dunia berbeda.

Ssssshhhh

Matanya terpejam. Dinikmatinya sapuan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Rambutnya bergerak – gerak ketika hembusan angin yang agak besar membelai rambut _curly_nya.

"Yak! Dasar kau pendek!"

"Kau tuh sipit!"

"Hei gendut, apa kau bilang, huh?"

"Diam kau kotak! Ku bulatkan wajah mu nanti."

"Coba saja, bakpau!"

Matanya perlahan terbuka. Dilihatnya beberapa anak kecil seumuran tujuh sampai sembilan tahun tengah berkejar – kejaran di jalanan depan rumahnya. Mereka saling mengatai keburukan satu sama lain tapi kemudian tertawa bersama. Tak sadar, dirinya yang tengah memperhatikan mereka ikut tersenyum ketika melihat anak – anak itu berpelukan kemudian kembali saling mengejar.

.

_"Dasar kau tiang listrik!"_

_"Kau tuh sipit!"_

_"Dasar keriting jelek!"_

_._

Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam erat pembatas balkonnya yang dingin. Memori itu, kenangan itu, kembali terputar diotaknya. Bibirnya yang membentuk lengkungan, mulutnya yang mengeluarkan tawa, wajah yang selalu dihiasi pipi memerah, dan mata sipit cantiknya. Mata anak anjing yang selalu menarik untuk Chanyeol tatap. Mata yang selalu jadi objek terindah untuk dilihat. Mata yang begitu menghipnotis, membuat Chanyeol akan mengalah setiap menatap mata itu. Mata yang selalu mengeluarkan sinar menyilaukan untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Mata yang sangat – sangat Chanyeol sukai.

.

_"Jukgo jugigo—"_

_"Chanyeol-ah!"_

_"Juk—"_

_"Yeollie-ah!"_

_"Aigoo .. apa Baekhyun-ah? Kau mengganggu ku!" namja tinggi itu mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Menatap kesal pada namja mungil yang baru saja masuk dengan tiba – tiba ke ruang vocal dan mengacaukan latihan rappingnya._

_"Aku Cuma mau bilang kalau—ah Yeollie jahat! Sama saja dengan mereka, hiks .." Baekhyun—namja mungil itu menangis. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya. Isakannya terdengar pilu ditelinga Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia menyerah, mengalah. Ia akan selalu mengalah dengan namja mungil ini—walau terkadang bukan ia pelaku sebenarnya kenapa Baekhyun menangis, seperti sore ini._

_"Mianhae. Aku hanya—baiklah, jadi kenapa Eyeliner King ini menangis, eoh?" Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sengaja dilakukan untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Baekhyun._

_Namja mungil berjulukan Eyeliner King itu menurunkan kedua tangannya. Mata sipitnya yang terlihat berkilauan karena basah oleh air mata menatap lurus ke kedua obsidian milik Chanyeol._

_Ya Tuhan, lihat, betapa indahnya mata itu. Siapa yang tega membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata, eoh?_

_"Aku diejek lagi Yeollie. Mereka jahat! Mereka bilang mata ku ini penuh dengan kebohongan." Pout tercetak jelas di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Sesekali buliran kristal itu masih menetes jatuh ke pipinya yang sedikit memerah._

_"Lalu setelahnya kau menangis, eum?"_

_"I-iya. Habisnya aku kesal sekali. Aku sudah berusaha membalas mereka tapi mereka 'kan banyak. Aku kalah."_

_Pletak_

_"Dasar pabbo!" ucapnya kemudian berdiri tegak di depan Baekhyun. Memperlihatkan perbedaan tinggi yang begitu kentara._

_"Aw, yak! Kenapa kau malah menjitak ku, eoh?" pout Baekhyun semakin kentara, diikuti ringisan kecil karena sakit yang menghujam pucuk kepalanya._

_"Karena kau bodoh!"_

_"E—"_

_"Sudah ku bilang, mereka itu iri." Chanyeol memberi jeda sebentar, memperhatikan ekspresi bingung Baekhyun, "mereka iri karena tidak bisa memiliki mata seindah mata mu, Byunbaek." Baekhyun hanya diam, tak merespon. Seingatnya, Chanyeol sudah mengatakan itu setiap ia mengadu. Mengadu tentang teman – temannya yang mengatai mata nya itu sipit dan akan lenyap ketika tertawa._

_"Kau tau? Mata mu itu mata yang langka. Tak ada orang lain yang mempunyai mata yang sama seperti mu. Mata anak anjing yang lucu, yang membuat semua orang terpesona setiap menatap mu." Chanyeol kembali membungkuk. Kali ini dengan sedikit memajukan ke tubuhnya. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Baekhyun._

_"Dan satu hal yang penting, mata seorang Byun Baekhyun telah membuat seorang namja gila seperti Park Chanyeol jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Hingga ... setiap kali mata kita saling menatap, aku hanya bisa terpaku beberapa detik tanpa detakan di jantung ku. Gugup dan takut. Takut kalau suatu hari nanti mata cantik milik mu direbut oleh sepasang mata lain." Chanyeol tak melihat wajah Baekhyun, tapi ia tahu kalau kedua pipi putih namjachingunya itu merona merah dan senyuman malu terukir di bibir pinknya._

_"Sudah ah aku mau pulang." Chanyeol menyambar tas besar berisi gitar kesayangannya dan mulai meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya._

_Kriet_

_"Yeollie."_

_Chanyeol menghentikan tangannya memutar kenop pintu, ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya._

_"Gomawo. Yeollie memang namjachingu yang terbaik." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memalingkan mukanya, malu._

_"Kalau begitu boleh minta satu pelukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringai dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Baekhyun._

_"Aish dasar!" racau Baekhyun tapi tetap memberikan pelukan itu pada Chanyeol._

_._

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memandang lurus ke depan. Ke hamparan kota Seoul yang begitu penuh dengan kerlap – kerlip lampu kota. Kemudian kepalanya terangkat ke atas, memandangi langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang dan bulan purnama di tengah langit.

_Baekki-ah kau sedang apa? Apakah di sana ada yang mengatai mata mu sipit juga, huh? Adukan pada ku, Baekkie._

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya terpejam. Menahan air asin yang sudah terbendung di matanya.

"Chanyeol _hyung_."

_Tidak, pergi lah Byunbaek. Hiduplah tenang di sana._

"Yeollie _hyung_."

_Ku mohon, pergi lah. Hiduplah tenang di sana. Jangan ganggu aku lagi._

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

"Yak! Sud—Tao?" Chanyeol memandang terkejut _namja_ di sampingnya. Ditatapnya namja itu intens dari ujung kepala hingga hingga ujung kaki.

Rambut hitam pendek, percingan di telinga, kulit putih dibalut _sweater_ berwarna hitam dan _jeans_ hitam panjang yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, serta sendal rumah berbandul kepala panda.

"K-kau benar Huang Zi Tao 'kan?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Yak! Chanyeol _hyung_ apa – apaan sih? Tentu saja ini aku Tao. Ish hyung kesambet yah?"

"M-mwo?"

"Makanya jangan suka melamun, kesambet 'kan? Apa perlu ku _ruqiyah_, eoh?" Chanyeol meresponnya dengan decakan kemudian kembali memandangi langit malam yang menjadi objeknya sebelum Tao datang. Kembali dengan semua memori akan kenangannya bersama Baekhyun, _namjachingu_nya.

"_Hyung_ sedang apa di sini?" tanya Tao membuka suara, diliriknya Chanyeol yang asyik memejamkan mata.

"Hanya merasakan dinginnya angin malam. Kau sendiri kenapa ke sini, huh? Bukannya bocah sudah seharusnya berpose manis di ranjangnya jam segini, eoh?" jawabnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Enak saja, aku sudah kuliah tau! Lagipula ini malam minggu, aku juga ingin sesekali tidur lewat dari jam tidur ku seharusnya." Chanyeol membuka pejaman matanya, diliriknya Tao yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya sambil sesekali meracau.

"Memangnya kamu tidak takut diomeli Kris-_ge_, huh?" Chanyeol menghadapkan badannya ke Tao kemudian menarik _namja_ keturunan China itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah ijin kok." Jawabnya cuek sambil memainkan jari – jarinya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul, ia tahu _namja_ itu berbohong. Terlihat dari caranya memainkan jari - jari tangannya dan kepalanya yang menunduk untuk menutupi mata bohongnya.

Ya ampun ... bodohnya ia.

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia baru ingat sesuatu.

"_Hyung_, aku mau cerita." Seru Tao dengan semangat. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi, "ehm tapi sebelumnya aku mau tau tanya, Chanyeol _hyung_ jawab yang jujur yah." Lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum namun kali ini dengan disertai anggukan kecil.

"Menurut _hyung_ .. mata ku ini jelek yah?" tanya Tao dengan wajah yang sedih. Ia mengetuk – ngetukkan kedua jari telunjuknya pada keramik dingin balkon kamar Chanyeol. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah sambil gigi putihnya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya dalam. Diperhatikannya mata dengan lingkaran hitam tipis itu dengan seksama. Memori kenangan itu kembali terputar. Di mana Baekhyun yang mengadu padanya tentang ejekan teman – temannya soal matanya yang sipit. Di mana seorang Byun Baekhyun memaksanya pergi untuk menemaninya ke toko kosmetik hanya untuk membeli sekotak _eyeliner_ yang justru malah semakin membuat teman – temannya mengejeknya dengan membrinya julukan baru: mata penuh kebohongan.

.

_"Kata mereka, mata ku terlihat lebih besar karena eyeliner yang ku pakai dan itu berarti aku berbohong, hiks .. Mereka bilang mata ku ini penuh kebohongan Yeollie, hiks .."_

_._

"Chanyeol _hyung_!"

"Iya Baekkie?"

"Eh? Baekkie?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Mata dengan lingkaran hitam itu menatap lurus pada Chanyeol yang tengah melotot.

"E-eh maksud ku .. b-ehm-_bacon_. Iya bacon, haha ..." kening Tao berkerut. Ia memang bisa dibilang masih polos, tapi ia tak sepolos dan mudah dibohongi macam itu. Mereka juga cuma berdua di balkon ini dan suasana semakin sepi jadi, tak mungkin ia salah dengar.

"_Aniyo_, tadi _hyung_ bilang 'baekkie' bukan 'bacon' jangan coba – coba membohongi ku, _hyung_." Tao menegakkan badannya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi seram. Marah.

"E-eh tidak, maksud ku—"

"Jadi mata ku ini mirip _bacon_? Daging asap itu? Mirip dari mana hyung? Ya ampun jadi mata ku sejelek itu? Aigoo ... hiks, Kris _gege_ ..." Tao mulai terisak, Chanyeol yang melihat itu menjadi kebingungan.

_Aish .. bacon sialan._

"H-hei Tao, dengar dulu. Aduh .."

"Hiks .. _gwenchana hyung_, hiks .. aku mengerti kok. Mata ku ini memang jelek sekali yah, hiks .." Tao menekuk kedua kakinya dan menunduk hingga wajahnya terbenam diantara kedua pahanya. Semakin membuat Chanyeol kebingungan dan merasa bersalah.

"H-hei begini. Maksud ku tidak seperti itu, mata mu ... bagus kok Tao. Ah bukan tapi .. lucu. Iya lucu." Chanyeol masih kebingungan, detak jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Tao perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Pipinya basah karena menangis, juga mata pandanya yang memerah. Ia menatap Chanyeol lekat – lekat. Menatap Chanyeol yang memasang senyum anehnya.

"Jadi mata Tao itu lucu?"

"I-iya."

1

2

3

"Huwee Kris-_ge_ mata Tao tidak lucu. Tao ini _manly_, tidak mungkin mempunyai mata yang lucu! Huweee .. Chanyeol _hyung_ jahat!" Dan Tao kembali menangis, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"E-eh ya ampun, bukan begitu. Aish aku salah lagi." Chanyeol menjenggut rambut keritingnya frustasi. Ia menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. Ia bingung, takut, dan _stuck_ untuk berpikir bagaimana bisa membuat Tao berhenti menangis.

.

_"Yeollie-ah benarkah mata ku ini cantik? Indah?"_

_Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya penasaran._

_"Ne, mata hyung itu cantik dan indah. Sangat – sangat cantik! Dan .. hyung tau?" Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, obsidiannya menatap dalam ke mata coklat Baekhyun, "mata mu itu berkilau. Mata mu itu mengeluarkan sinar yang sangaaaaattt indah. Seperti yang dikatakan Titi DJ ahjumma dilagunya, tau tidak?"_

_"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng._

_"Mau ku nyanyikan?"_

_"Boleh."_

_._

"Tao-ah aku punya sebuah lagu bagus!" seru Chanyeol akhirnya.

Tao masih belum berhenti menangis. Tapi setelah Chanyeol meneriaki dan menepuk – nepuk punggungnya berkali – kali sambil meminta maaf akhirnya tangisan Tao berhenti, walau tak sepenuhnya.

"Aku tau sebuah lagu bagus, kau mau mendengarnya?" ulang Chanyeol sambil mengambil gitar yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"N-ne."

"Hapus dulu air mata mu. Aku merasa sebagai orang yang jahat melihat mata mu berkilau karena air mata." Tao menurut, dengan cepat ia menghapus air mata yang mulai mengering di kedua pipi putihnya dan juga buliran yang akan kembali menetes.

"Nah begitu 'kan lebih baik. Oh kurang satu hal, mana senyum manisnya, eum?" awalnya Tao tidak mau, tapi melihat Chanyeol yang terus memasang cengirannya membuat Tao tidak tega—takut gigi kinclong Chanyeol kering- jadi ia akhirnya tersenyum walau sedikit dipaksakan, "_good boy_! Dengarkan, ne?"

Chanyeol membetulkan posisi gitarnya. Di_test_nya senar – senar gitarnya untuk menemukan nada yang pas. Setelah yakin, ia mulai memetik senar gitarnya hingga terdengar alunan melodi indah yang enak didengar oleh telinga Tao.

.

**Dulu aku melihat binar mata mu itu**

**Gugup ku tak tersenyum ku tak percaya**

**Tak pernah ku melihat sepasang kelembutan**

**Selembut mata itu ...**

.

_"B-baekhyun-ah hiks .. bertahanlah Baekhyun, ku mohon." Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan mungil Baekhyun. Hampir setiap inchi tubuhnya terkena noda darah dari Baekhyun. Orang – orang disekelilingnya hanya bisa menatapnya sedih, mereka hanya bisa menunggu ambulans yang sedang menuju ke tempat terjadinya kecelakaan tabrak lari beberapa menit lalu._

_"C-chanyeol-ah a-aku ingin bertanya pada mu."_

_"Tentu saja boleh. Kau mau menanyakan apa, eum?"_

_Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya yang tak di genggam Chanyeol. Digerakkan tangannya itu untuk meraih pipi Chanyeol dan mengelusnya pelan._

_"A-apa saat ini aku terlihat cantik? M-maksudku, m-mataku. A-apa t-terlihat c-cantik?"_

_"Iya Baekkie, kau cantik, mata mu cantik dan akan semakin terlihat cantik setiap harinya." Baekhyun tersenyum, ia tau kalau Chanyeol berbohong padanya. Mana mungkin mata orang yang tengah sekarat terlihat cantik?_

_"Y-yeollie m-maukah kau m-mengabulkan p-permintaan terakhir ku?" Baekhyun tersenyum, dapat dirasakannya genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang semakin erat. Ia tau, saat ini Chanyeol tengah merasa takut._

_"Tentu saja mau dan tolong jangan katakan ini yang terakhir, aku akan selalu menuruti segala permintaan mu Baekkie. Sekalipun itu mati bersama mu." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Tangannya teralih pada air mata Chanyeol yang mengalir dan mengenai pipinya. Disekanya air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya yang terkena noda darah._

_"B-berjanjilah untuk t-terus menjalani h-hidup mu. W-walau aku s-sudah tak d-disamping mu lagi. Uhuk .."_

_"Baekkie-ah andwae, bertahanlah, ku mohon." Tubuh Chanyeol semakin bergetar, apalagi dilihatnya Baekhyun yang baru saja batuk darah._

_"Y-yeollie t-tolong nyanyikan l-lagu itu lagi. J-jebalyo." Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Dengan air mata yang terus menetes dinyanyikannya lagu yang pernah ia nyanyikan untuk Baekhyun saat mereka berduaan di taman belakang sekolah mereka._

_"M-mata yang paling indah hanya mata mu. S-sejak bertemu ku rasakan t-tak pernah berubah. S-sinar yang paling indah d-dari mata mu. S-sampai kapanpun i-itulah yang terindah." Chanyeol mengakhiri lagunya, ditatapnya Baekhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum. Setetes air matanya kembali menetes dan mengenai tepat di mata Baekhyun yang telah terpejam._

_"Baekkie-ah bangun, ku mohon bangun." diguncangkannya tubuh kaku itu. Diberikannya napas buatan. Tapi, nihil. Baekhyun tak kunjung sadar. Bahkan denyut nadi dan detak jantungnya tak dapat dirasakan lagi oleh Chanyeol._

_"Buka mata cantik mu Byunbaek! Buka! Mata cantik mu jangan kau sembunyikan, ku mohon, hiks ..." air mata terus mengalir dari obsidian kembar Chanyeol. Mata cantik yang disukainya benar - benar terpejam sempurna. Tak ada lagi mata sipit yang terlihat besar karena eyeliner. Tak ada lagi mata sipit yang lenyap ketika sang empunya tertawa terlalu keras. Tak ada lagi mata anak anjing yang memelas dan membuat Chanyeol kalah. Tak ada lagi pancaran sinar indah berkilau dari mata cantik itu. Tak ada tatapan hangat, tak ada tatapan lembut. Mata cantik itu .. sudah benar - benar terpejam, selamanya._

_"ANDWAAAEEEE BAEKKIE !"_

.

**Kini aku melihat kilau mata mu**

**Lega aku tersenyum dan ku percaya**

**Dan masih ku melihat sepasang kehangatan**

**Sehangat mata itu, indah, bersinar, berkilauan**

**Semakin kuat untuk ku**

.

_"Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ketika dirasanya pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Senyuman langsung terkembang dibibirnya ketika melihat siapa yang menyapanya._

_"Kris-ge, kau .. sejak kapan pulang ke Korea, eoh?" namja yang dipanggil Kris itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia lebih dulu memilih duduk di kursi kosong di depan Chanyeol._

_"Kemarin dan mianhae aku tak mengikuti upacara pemakaman Baekhyun." Kris berujar sedih, sekelebat memori bersamanya dengan Baekhyun terlintas dibenaknya. Membuat hatinya tersayat menghadapi kenyataan kalau namja berjulukan Eyeliner King itu kini telah tiada._

_"Gwenchana, Baekhyun juga pasti mengerti itu. Yang pentingkan doanya, kau bisa mengunjungi makamnya lain waktu 'kan?" Kris mengangguki ucapan Chanyeol, ia memang sudah mempunyai rencana untuk berziarah ke makam namja mungil itu sore ini._

_"Ge, Americano Coffenya tidak ada, aku ganti jadi milk shake tak apa 'kan?" Chanyeol mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya. Menatap bingung pada namja bersurai hitam yang begitu manja pada Kris._

_"Tidak apa. Oiya Tao, kenalkan ini Chanyeol, teman gege dulu waktu tinggal di Korea." Kris langsung menghadapkan tubuh Tao yang membelakangi Chanyeol untuk berhadapan dengannya._

_"A-annyeong, Huang Zi Tao imnida. B-bangapseumnida, Chanyeol hyung." Tao menjulurkan tangannya malu – malu. Senyum manis tercetak dibibirnya._

_Chanyeol terpaku, bukan karena nama China Tao, tapi matanya. Mata Tao lah yang membuatnya terpaku. Mata yang sedikit sipit dengan lingkaran hitam tipis dibawahnya. Membuatnya terlihat lucu dan iris hitamnya, tampak berkilau._

_"Ehem .." Kris berdehem, menyadarkan Chanyeol yang tersadar dari objek didepannya._

_"A-ah mianhae. A-aku Chanyeol, bangapta." Chanyeol menerima uluran itu, menjabatnya singkat karena takut dengan tatapan tajam dari Kris._

_Dan detik berikutnya mereka bertiga larut dengan obrolan hangat sebagai balas dendam dari lamanya mereka yang tidak bertemu karena Kris yang sibuk dengan kuliahnya di China dan Chanyeol yang diharuskan belajar giat untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan appanya di Korea._

_Tapi satu yang terpenting dari obrolan itu adalah, Chanyeol kembali menemukan mata terindah di dunia selain milik Baekhyun-nya. Terdengar jahat memang karena ia seenaknya saja memindahkan hatinya ke Tao dan baru dua hari lalu jasad Baekyun dikebumikan. Tapi, hidup ini harus terus berlanjut bukan? Dan bukankah Baekhyun akan ikut berbahagia untuknya?_

_Chanyeol memamerkan senyumnya. Senyum cerianya yang dulu kini telah kembali karena sepasang kembar obsidiannya telah menemukan sepasang kembar mata cantik dan indah yang sedikit banyak sama dengan Baekhyun-nya._

.

**Mata yang paling indah hanya mata mu**

**Sejak bertemu ku rasakan tak pernah berubah**

**Sinar yang paling indah dari mata mu**

**Sampai kapanpun itulah yang terindah**

.

Chanyeol mengakhiri petikan senar gitarnya. Senyum mengembang dibibirnya ketika melihat mata Tao yang berkilau. Mungkin terkesima dengan lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Tapi senyum itu hanya sebentar karena setelahnya mata Tao yang berkilau meneteskan buliran kristal yang tak ingin dilihatnya.

"T-tao—"

"Hiks .. lagunya bagus sekali _hyung_, hiks .. _gomawo_."

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Perkiraannya bahwa itu air mata sedih sirna sudah. Tao memang menangis, matanya memang basah tapi karena air mata bahagia bukan kesedihan seperti tadi.

"Jadi, pertanyaan Tao sudah terjawab 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol lega sambil menyingkirkan gitar dari pangkuannya. Tao hanya mengangguk – angguk sebagai jawaban, ia masih sibuk menyeka air matanya yang kembali mengalir, "boleh _hyung_ minta satu permintaan?" Tao berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, terbesit rasa takut dalam dirinya. Tapi, hatinya sudah terjerat oleh namja China yang mirip panda ini. Jadi kalau dicoba tak apa 'kan?

"Eng—boleh h_yung_ minta pelukan?"

"_MWO_?" Chanyeol reflek menutup kedua telinganya. Ia memasang wajah datar, sudah mengira akan reaksi Tao.

"Kalau tidak mau tidak—

Grep

—eh?"

Chanyeol terkejut. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk melihat Tao yang tengah memeluknya.

"_Gomawo hyung_, lagunya indah. Aku benar – benar terhibur. Aku sangat – sangat menyukainya." Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia. Tangannya tergerak mengusak pucuk kepala Tao.

"_Cheonma_, Tao. Tapi ... kau benar – benar menyukainya?" Tao melepaskan pelukannya, kembali menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Chanyeol sendiri tak langsung menjawab, ia lebih dulu menyeringai, "maksudku, kau menyukai lagunya atau menyukai aku yang menyanyikannya, eum?" seringaiannya semakin lebar ketika mendapati perubahan air muka pada wajah Tao. Terkejut, mungkin.

"A-anu i-itu ..." rona merah tipis mulai menjalari pipi Tao, semakin membuat seringaian Chanyeol bertambah lebar.

_Haha .. kena kau, panda!_

"Eng—akumenyukaipenyanyinya."

"Eh?" Chanyeol membesarkan matanya. Tak mengerti dengan ucapan Tao yang begitu cepat, "ulang Tao, aku tidak dengar!"

"Tidak mau."

"Eh? Tidak – tidak, CEPAT ULANGI!" titahnya, memaksa.

"Tid—"

"Zi Tao! Ya ampun kau di sini rupanya. Sudah jam berapa ini, huh? Cepat kembali ke kamar mu dan tidur!"

_Aish._

Chanyeol mendecak kesal.

_Yes._

Tao tersenyum bahagia.

_Kris sialan. Dasar naga bodoh!_

Chanyeol merutuki Kris yang datang tiba – tiba, mengganggu acara penembakan dadakannya.

_Oh Kris-ge, kau penyelamat ku._

"Aku tidur duluan ya hyung, pai~" Tao beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai berjalan ke sisi pembatas balkon yang menghubungi balkon Chanyeol dengan balkon kamarnya. Melompati pembatas itu dan berlari berlindung ke belakang punggung Kris.

"E-eh tunggu—"

"Besok saja main lagi, Chanyeol. Kau sana juga tidur!" potong Kris sambil menggeret Tao masuk ke dalam kamarnya

Tao semakin berseru senang dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang—

"ARGH NAGA SIALAN ... KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA !"

—berteriak frustasi di balkonnya.

FIN


End file.
